A wide variety of fastener configurations for securing structural members to other members are known. In one example, a deck fastener may be used for securing decking members to associated joists in the construction of an exterior deck, or the like. It is desirable that deck fasteners be configured for securing decking members to associated joists without a fastener head protruding from a visible deck surface. It is also desirable to position a first decking member relative to an adjacent decking member, e.g., with a space (gap), between the first decking member and the adjacent decking member. The gap is configured to allow for and/or accommodate expansion and/or contraction of the decking members due to, for example, variations in environmental conditions, e.g., temperature and/or humidity. Deck fasteners may be driven into a decking member so that a head of the fastener is not visible from a deck top surface, e.g., by driving the deck fastener at an angle into an edge of a decking member and into an associated joist.
Fasteners may be driven into decking members using, e.g., a power fastening tool. The power fastening tool may be positioned at an angle relative to the decking member in order to drive the fastener, at an angle, into the edge of the decking member and into the associated joist. The gap may facilitate driving the fastener into the edge of the decking member. To achieve improved efficiency in driving the fasteners into the edge of the decking member at a desired angle, there is a need for an improved system and method for positioning a fastening tool relative to the decking member(s).